Pillow Talk
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Ed e Winry põem a conversa em dia. Ele salvou o mundo... E Agora? .:Tradução:.


**Disclaimer: **_Fullmetal Alchemis_t pertence à **Hiromu Arakawa**; _Pillow Talk_ pertence à **Annie Sparklecakes**. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse:** Ed e Winry põem a conversa em dia. Ele salvou o mundo... E Agora?

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes

**Tradutora: **Ledger m.

**Classificação: **K+** - Gênero: **Romance** - Casal:** EdWin

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pillow Talk  
**_Conversa de Travisseiro_

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m._

_Betado por Bella21_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único  
.**

_._

Parecia que ele tinha esperado a vida inteira por aquele momento, sem nunca ter planejado o que ele faria quando a ocasião chegasse.

Ed sentou-se no duro sofá do hotel, apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, palmas pressionando fortemente seus olhos. Ele podia ouvir Winry no outro cômodo, fazendo um alvoroço para deixar o Al confortável. Ele disse algo numa voz sonolenta a ela, que Ed não conseguiu entender, e a mulher sorriu gentilmente.

Uma parte dele, enquanto lutava contra o orgulho, ponderou, por meio segundo, se ele nunca mais ouviria a risada dela. Mas não deixou o pensamento perdurar. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, se ele não tivesse sobrevivido à batalha, Winry provavelmente iria atrás do seu fantasma.

A esse pensamento, ele teve que sorrir, no exato momento que o forte cheiro de sabonete e metal invadiu suas narinas, sinalizando a entrada do objeto dos seus pensamentos.

- Ei, - ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele, - você está bem?

Ed riu fracamente, levantando a cabeça.

- Estou cansado, Winry.

- Aposto – ela disse simpática, puxando seu ombro. – Você deveria deitar-se. Al está dormindo também.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele sucumbiu, levantando as pernas para acomodá-las sobre o sofá e apoiando a cabeça no colo dela. O tecido da saia preta da moça era macio e quente embaixo da bochecha dele, e ela pôs os dedos levemente por entre os cabelos dele. Ele suspirou, desistindo e fechando os olhos.

- Porque você está sendo legal comigo tão de repente?

- Você salvou o mundo. Isso deve contar para alguma coisa.

Ed sorriu, abrindo os olhos.

- Quando você fala assim, parece muito mais impressionante.

- Isso porque _é_ impressionante – Winry apontou. Seu cabelo caia por seu ombro, fazendo cócegas na bochecha do Ed. Ela jogou os fios para trás. – Acho que preciso de um corte de cabelo.

- Ah, não. Eu gosto do seu cabelo – ele disse, puxando uma mecha rebelde para enfatizar. Ela estapeou a mão dele para longe. – E eu não fiz muito. Só derrotei um homúnculo ou dois.

Winry suspirou.

- Você não reconhece seus feitos.

- Achei que você tinha falado que minha cabeça era muito grande.

Winry gargalhou.

- Bem, ela encolheu agora. Aposto que você nem notou que ficou mais alto.

Às palavras dela, ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la, olhos arregalados.

- O que? Sério? – Um sorriso maravilhado pousou em seus lábios. – Não!

- Sim. Você está finalmente mais alto que eu. – Winry rolou os olhos. – Tão típico de você ficar animado por causa _disso_. Al tem o corpo dele de volta, o mundo está a salvo, os homúnculos se foram, e você só se importa com sua altura. – Ela cutucou a ponta do nariz dele. – Você tem um coração do mal.

- Pensei que eu tivesse um coração de ouro? – ele retrucou insolente. Winry estreitou os olhos para ele, que levantou as mãos de forma defensiva, rindo. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Calando a boca.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhos fechados novamente enquanto Winry continuava com as carícias. Ele estava prestes a cochilar quando Winry quebrou o silêncio.

- Ed?

Ele não abriu os olhos.

- Hmm?

- Você está dormindo?

- Sim. – Quando ela não continuou, ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez. Ela estava com uma carranca para ele, e ele levantou a cabeça. – O que?

Ela lhe deu um leve tapa na testa.

- Fique sério!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Ele deitou-se novamente, dessa vez apoiando a cabeça sobre uma almofada, e segurando as mãos dela com as dele para ela não golpeá-lo de novo. Ele estava dolorido pelo corpo todo, mas não queria admitir. Ela iria cuidar dele, ou talvez rir. – Estou ouvindo. – Quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, ele pressionou: - _Winry_.

Winry olhou para baixo, a mãos deles entrelaçadas. Ela mordeu o lábio, um hábito dela que demonstrava nervosismo, e limpou a garganta.

- Bem... agora que tudo acabou... – ela parecia escolher as palavras, - Você pensou no que irá fazer depois?

- Permanecer com o Mustang - Ed admitiu. Não tinha contado a ninguém ainda. – Ele vai precisar de todos que conseguir ao seu lado se quiser ser Fuhrer. E... bem, o que mais eu vou fazer? – Ele a olhou de volta e disse gentil, mas firmemente: – Não posso voltar para Resembool.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse voltar – ela concordou, resignada. – Mas não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Não?

Winry mostrava-se embaraçada, parecendo determinada em evitar os olhos dourados e agora alertas dele.

- Quis dizer sobre... nós.

Os olhos do Ed se arregalaram chocados por um segundo. Quando Winry o fitou de volta de forma determinada, ele sorria molemente, passando a ponta do dedo em círculos pequenos sobre as costas da mão dela.

- Nós – ele repetiu, prolongando a palavras. – Eu não sei, Win. O que _tem_ a gente?

- Você é irritante – Ela o informou.

- Foi o que me disseram. Geralmente você diz. – Ele se apoiou em seus cotovelos. – Sabe, todo mundo tem me perguntado isso. Greed, Hawkeye, Hughes... – ele pausou por um momento, então engoliu em seco, – Kimblee... o homúnculo sabia. Os militares sabiam. _Rose_ sabia... Mesmo antes de eu saber.

Ele sorriu sonolento, e a respiração de Winry parou.

Ed subiu uma mão para a bochecha de Winry, mal encostando seus dedos ao longo da pele dela.

- Eu não sabia na época. Ainda não sei. Acho que pertencemos um ao outro.

Ele podia sentir as bochechas esquentarem e esperava não estar corando.

- Provavelmente pertencemos – ela concordou. Suas bochechas eram invadidas com vermelho. Bem, _era_ a cor preferida do Ed.

- E eu, - ele hesitou por um momento, - amo você. – Agora ele _sabia_ que estava corando. Mas ele consolou-se com o fato de que Winry tentava conter um sorriso radiante. – Mas eu não sei o que faremos a partir daqui. Eu não sei de nada. – Ele abaixou a mão. – Tudo que sei é que estou cansado, Win.

Ela pressionava a palma gélida da mão dela contra os olhos dele, que tremularam fechados.

- Então durma. Eu estaria aqui de manhã.

Ed bocejou, afundando no conforto familiar e quente dela. Havia algo a ser dito ainda.

- Win?

- Ed?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu sempre achei que você fosse gostar da vida na Central.

Winry ficou em silêncio, e Ed ponderou se não tinha extrapolado seus limites.

- Win...

As mãos dela ainda repousavam sobre os olhos dele. Ed podia sentir o cheiro do caro sabonete do hotel que ela usava. Ela riu.

- Muito apressado, Edward Elric.

- É assim que eu lido com as coisas. Falando nisso... – Ele afastou-se do toque dela, piscando para a luz fraca. – Você não tem nada para me dizer?

- Como o que? – ela indagou, fingindo inocência.

Ed cerrou os dentes.

- Chuta.

- Boa noite?

- Próxima.

- Você estava ótimo sem camisa?

- Aprecio o elogio, mas não.

Ela sorriu, dentes muito brancos no brilho da única lâmpada ao lado do sofá, e inclinou-se sobre ele. Seu cabelo escorregou do seu ombro para roçar no nariz dele.

- De onde minha renda virá agora que você tem seu braço e perna de volta?

- Como se eu não comprasse tudo para você de qualquer maneira – ele segurou a mecha. – Pare de ser gananciosa.

- É assim que você conta a uma garota que ama ela?

Ed fez uma careta para ela a fim de esconder seu embaraço.

- Você vai usar isso contra mim a partir de agora, não vai?

- Você não tem ideia.

- Nerd de máquinas.

- Feijão.

- Você não pode mais usar isso contra mim!

Winry riu.

- Uma vez baixainho, sempre baixinho. – Ela beliscou a bochecha dele de forma carinhosa. – Eu amo você, Ed. Agora durma.

Ed entrelaçou a mão dela entre as suas, fechou os olhos e dormiu com um sorriso. Winry sentou-se com ele até a manhã.

.

.

**Fim**

.

* * *

n/a:** Hey!**  
**Essa one é uma das melhores que eu li, com uma das melhores caracterizações; por isso eu amo ela e decidi trazê-la para o português!**  
Bem, espero reviews, ok? Não custa nada :)

Obrigada.

**xoxo**

**Ledger**


End file.
